Tears of the Mistletoe
by Captain Alaska
Summary: Ah the Mistletoe, a symbolic piece of Christmas that signifies love for the people underneath it. But surely heartbreak cannot happen under this sacred leaf? Or can it? When Taffyta says the wrong thing to Gloyd under some mistletoe at Christmas time, can she get his forgiveness before she loses all her friends and her ability to race? Christmas Present to all my close friends.


**Tears of the Mistletoe**

_I only recently thought of this because I have NEVER done a Taffyta/Gloyd centric story, even though I mention them as a couple in just about every single one of my stories. So please enjoy another Christmas Story!_

* * *

_**Christmas Day,**_** 2013**

"Merry Christmas guys," Vanellope exclaimed while sipping a Pepsi from a champagne glass at her castle. All of her racing friends were standing around and chatting up each other. Everyone had already exchanged gifts and were just having a good 'ole merry time. Since Mr. Litwak took December 22nd through the 27th off, all game characters inside the arcade were getting some much needed rest before clocking back on. Rancis approached Vanellope and asked her how her day was, to which she replied it was awesome.

"This is great," Swizzle Malarkey chimed in as he and his girlfriend, Jubileena Bing-Bing hung out with Rancis and Vanellope, "spending Christmas with family, it doesn't get any better than this," he added as he brought Jubileena in closer. The latter giggled and snuggled into Swizzle's neck before asking The President of Sugar Rush an important Christmas question.

"Vanellope, is there gonna be any mistletoe? I wouldn't mind kissing my Swizzy in front of everyone," she bragged and pecked her boyfriend on the cheek.

"You mean like you already do Jubileena?" Rancis joked. Ever since he had asked Vanellope out after helping him with the RV1, Vanellope had shown Rancis how fun it was to be laid back sometimes. Vanellope silenced Rancis to answer Jubileena's question.

"I'm glad you asked," she replied and waved her hand to bring her three friends closer so as to not let the secret slip, "I programmed a mistletoe myself and gave it my glitching abilities, so it will appear wherever it wants, whenever it wants," Vanellope explained.

"Good evening ladies and germs," Gloyd Orangeboar piped up behind the group. Known to just about every racer but one, the Halloween themed prankster had a crush on a certain strawberry lollipop themed racer.

"Hey Gloyd, are you enjoying the party?" Rancis replied to his friend. Gloyd nodded and sipped on his drink, a Pepsi Max on the rocks.

"Yeah, I like Christmas, especially switching out everyone's presents for coal," he chuckled as he set his empty glass down on a table, "ah, you just can't beat classics," he added on. As '_Have a Holly Jolly Christmas'_ played over a sound system, Jubileena handed her glass over to Swizzle and approached Gloyd.

"Since it is Christmas," she started, "are you finally going to tell Taffyta how you feel? I mean, everyone had a bet that you would get together with Taffyta before Rancis and Vanellope did," Jubileena asked. Suddenly, Gloyd's body tensed, as if he were stricken with rigor mortis, and his dark eyes darted around the room while sweat started to bead down his pale forehead. His breathing almost began to become shallow before Swizzle smacked him upside the head.

"Get it together kid," Swizzle instructed the Halloween themed boy, "it's not that hard Gloyd, I mean, Rancis and I got girlfriends," he added, hoping to cajole Gloyd.

"Yeah," Gloyd started as he calmed down and sipped another drink, "but I'm not Fonzie or James Bond!" He exclaimed and set the glass down. Rancis sighed and took Vanellope aside to deal with Gloyd.

"Nelly, we need to help Gloyd, is there anything you can do?" Rancis asked his girlfriend. Stroking her chin, Vanellope tried to think of anything to help her fellow racer before snapping her fingers in realization. She then motioned for Swizzle and Jubileena to join them and let them in on her plan.

"Okay, if we want to help Gloyd, we have him stay at the punch table and when little miss Strawberry Shortcake rip-off comes to get a drink, I can have the mistletoe glitch above them, and they kiss and live happily ever after and we can get back to our lives," Vanellope explained.

"I like it Vanellope," Jubileena replied, "I like it a lot." All four chibi racers smiled as they formulated their scheme. It was then that Swizzle spotted Taffyta on her way over to the refreshment table.

"Guys, Taffyta's coming!" He exclaimed. Indeed, heading towards the drinks like an antelope on its way to a watering hole, Taffyta picked up a glass and filled it up with Pepsi. However, Gloyd wasn't freaking out like he did a few moments earlier, but he still seemed nervous.

"Hey Gloyd," Taffyta mumbled as she sipped on her drink. Gloyd replied the same and sighed nervously.

"Come on Vanellope, it's now or never," Rancis quickly exclaimed. Vanellope nodded and focused all her energy on the mistletoe which was hovering over the giant fireplace and glitched it over the drink table, causing Gloyd and Taffyta to freeze.

"Come on Gloyd, go get her," Jubileena said excitedly. Gloyd steadily turned sideways to look at Taffyta as she stared at the mistletoe. He leaned in slowly, causing every other girl, save for Vanellope, to bite their lips in anticipation. However, their excitement was short lived due to the surprising reaction from Taffyta.

"Um, what are you doing?" Taffyta asked as she leaned backwards to avoid Gloyd.

"Well, w-we're under the mistletoe and guys and girls usually-," Gloyd started to reply.

"Me, kiss _you?_" Taffyta asked in disgust, "why on Earth would I kiss you?" Taffyta asked. Gloyd straightened up, slightly hurt.

"Why wouldn't you, I mean it doesn't mean anything," Gloyd replied. Taffyta scoffed and set the glass down. By now, the residents of the game were watching the scene unfolding, and were scared for Gloyd.

"Look, I'll put it to you in terms that even a dumbass like you can understand," Taffyta said rudely, forcing Jubileena to gasp and Swizzle and Rancis' eyes to burst wide open, "you are an unfunny moron, you are a disgusting pig, you never shut up, you chew with your mouth open, your laugh is atrocious and, you're just an ugly little kid, no girl will _ever _want to be with you, even if you program a girl into the game to be your girlfriend, you'll be dumped by her in a minute," Taffyta explained harshly. She turned back to her drink and picked it up and looked back up at Gloyd. "Don't tell me you're gonna cry are you? What a cry-baby," she added on.

"Oh my Mod, how awful," Jubileena said in astonishment. Gloyd's eyes were deep with wet hot tears and he blinked them down his face. A small cry of sadness escaped his lips as he wiped his eyes and ran out of the castle.

"What a cry-baby," Taffyta commented and sipped her Pepsi. Every single girl remaining glared daggers at the Strawberry Lollipop girl. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a flash of blue pixels surrounded Taffyta as Vanellope tackled her to the ground and punched her in the face, giving her a black eye. "WHAT IS YOUR DAMNED PROBLEM?!" Taffyta demanded as she shoved Vanellope off of her.

"ME? You just hurt Gloyd's feelings, all he wanted was to kiss you because he likes you, but no, you had to be little miss bitch and just rip his heart into little pieces, no wonder no one likes you," Vanellope replied angrily. Taffyta seethed as she touched her black eye.

"Like I care? I meant ever word I said to the freak, why would I care how he reacted?" She asked as she held her glass up to her eye.

"You're gonna care because you are going to apologize to Gloyd now, or else," Vanellope warned. The good eyebrow on Taffyta's face went up in confusion and she scoffed.

"Or else what?" She asked.

"Or else I am gonna rip up your code until you have no racing abilities and make sure you will _never race again_," Vanellope throated through gritted teeth, "and that's a promise," Vanellope glared. Taffyta's face fell into that of fear.

"Fine, I'll go apologize to the little shit," Taffyta exclaimed and put her helmet on.

* * *

At his house, Gloyd parked himself on his couch, hat off and tears streaming down his face. He always had a crush on Taffyta, her mental toughness, her blue eyes, her don't any shit from anyone attitude and the cute way her nose scrunched up when her eyebrows furrowed. But now, he just didn't know what to do, except cry. He felt as if a jaguar had ripped apart his heart into tiny shreds and left what was left in his body. He was so depressed, he put Def Leppard's _'Love Bites'_ on his stereo system. It helped a little, but not enough to completely help him forget. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door, but since he was depressed, Gloyd didn't want to move an inch. However, his door was unlocked, and the knocker let themselves in.

"Hey Gloyd, are you in here?" Taffyta asked. Gloyd's body tensed up and the tears started to flow again. He flipped himself over to face the back of the couch. "There you are," Taffyta said in an annoyed tone.

"Go away," Gloyd choked out, "I don't want to talk to anyone, or _you_," he added on sadly.

"Yeah, well I was forced come here, so I'm sorry and hope you get better, blah, blah, blah, I'm out of here," Taffyta said quickly and turned to leave before Gloyd made her stop in her tracks.

"You just don't get it do you?" He asked sadly and turned back to face Taffyta.

"What don't I get?" Taffyta asked as she held the door open.

"You've got to be stupider than I thought if you don't understand what you said," Gloyd replied and stood up from his couch, "this isn't something that you can sweep under the rug and make it go away, what you said was unforgivable," Gloyd explained to her with angry eyes.

"I don't care if what I said was unforgivable; you need to learn how to take criticism," Taffyta retorted. Gloyd clenched his teeth and huffed.

"Fine, you don't have to care, but I'll let you in on this: I loved you, and I thought you were 'The One' and I wanted to be with you, but now after this, I don't know if I even want to be your friend, you bitch!" Gloyd cried before wiping his eyes again. Finally, the light dawned on Taffyta, and she felt horrible.

"Y-you thought I was the One?" Taffyta asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, I loved everything about you, your mental toughness, your deep blue eyes, your don't any shit from anyone attitude and how cute your nose is when your face scrunches when you're mad or thinking hard," Gloyd explained.

"Okay look, can we talk about this now?" Taffyta asked in surprise at what Gloyd had told her.

"Are you high? I don't want to talk to you," Gloyd replied angrily.

"Fine, you don't have to talk, but just listen," Taffyta explained, "I didn't know you felt like that, and I'm really sorry for what I said, it was wrong of me and I didn't now it would hurt a good friend," she told Gloyd. The Halloween boy crossed his arms and ignored her. "Come on Gloyd, it's Christmas, the season of forgiveness, please forgive me, that's all I want," Taffyta begged.

"Not on your life, maybe in a few months when I think you're really sorry about it, unless some miracle makes me forgive you," Gloyd replied and leaned his body against his wall.

"I think I know something that will," Taffyta said and grabbed Gloyd's arm.

"Let go of me!" Gloyd demanded as he tried to get free of her grip, but her strength proved to be astonishing.

"Just relax Gloyd and please forgive me," Taffyta said. And in the luminous glow of the fireplace in Gloyd's living room, Taffyta forcibly yet gently pushed Gloyd into the wall and locked her mouth on his. Gloyd's eyes shot open and he tensed up as Taffyta's warm soft lips crashed onto his. It was a sweet kiss, but it was short. Taffyta smiled and giggled at Gloyd's facial expression of complete awe.

"W-w-w-what was that for?" Gloyd asked.

"It was my apology; you said only a miracle could make you forgive me and that was all I could think of," Taffyta explained as Gloyd's clock struck midnight.

"Well, that's a miracle good enough for me," Gloyd replied as he touched his lips to feel the tingle.

"And Merry Christmas Gloydie," Taffyta said and pulled Gloyd onto the couch.

"Gloydie?" Gloyd asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah, it's a cute nickname for a cute guy," she replied. Gloyd kissed her cheek and let her snuggle into the crook of his neck.

"Fine, I'm gonna call you Taffy," Gloyd replied. Taffyta cocked her eyebrow and smirked at him.

"I like it, Gloydie," Taffyta teased.

"Merry Christmas Taffy, I love you," Gloyd said.

**The End**

* * *

_Sorry about it being rushed at the end, but I wanted to get it done before I had to go to work. Please review and favorite and look for Chapter 20 of Start Your Engines soon!_


End file.
